


but the fire is so delightful

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun likes Dongwoo's sweater. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but the fire is so delightful

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://gyuberry.livejournal.com/profile)[**gyuberry**](http://gyuberry.livejournal.com/)!!!! thanks to [](http://galmaegi.livejournal.com/profile)[**galmaegi**](http://galmaegi.livejournal.com/) and [](http://loudestoflove.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://loudestoflove.livejournal.com/)**loudestoflove** for the help.

"I like your sweater," Woohyun says. He bends down to kiss Dongwoo's neck, but Dongwoo squirms and pulls away. "Cold," he says, hunching his shoulders up.

"My _lips_?" Woohyun asks indignantly.

"Your whole," Dongwoo says, and flaps his hands at Woohyun's chest. He pulls closer to the fireplace, and tucks his hands under his knees.

"I'm not cold," Woohyun says. "You're just too hot." He kneels down and leans in again, putting an arm around Dongwoo's waist, his hand just tucked in the tight space between his stomach and thigh.

"I like the fire," Dongwoo says.

"No, I meant," Woohyun says, and slips his hands underneath Dongwoo's sweater, "you're too _hot_. Sexy." Dongwoo laughs even as he's flinching under Woohyun's fingers, stomach twitching.

"You're still cold," Dongwoo says, but he doesn't pull away. He hums to himself as Woohyun tiptoes up his side, then inhales sharply as Woohyun runs a still cool finger across his nipple.

"So you'll just have to warm me up," Woohyun says, and Dongwoo laughs again, louder. He shuffles so he's facing Woohyun, still crouched, then lies back, dragging Woohyun on top of him with a firm grip in the front of his sweater. Woohyun grunts softly as he lands, but Dongwoo just settles his hands in the curve of his lower back and smiles at him.

"It really is too hot here," Woohyun says, fidgeting. His whole right side is uncomfortably warm this close to the fire, and he can see sparks popping alarmingly close to him. But Dongwoo just slides his hands down Woohyun's back and grabs his ass, and bares his teeth delightedly when Woohyun yelps into his shoulder.

"It's not that bad," he says, rubbing slow firm circles into Woohyun's ass. "But you can leave if you want." Woohyun sniffs, and starts gently rocking his hips against Dongwoo's, and chooses not to look up at his satisfied face.

"I do like the sweater," Woohyun says lightly, his breath coming short as Dongwoo starts to tilt his hips up.

"How much," Dongwoo murmurs. His hands are still on Woohyun's ass, and he's already half-hard against him, but he looks far away, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. The firelight plays with the shape of his face at this angle, shadows stretching out and then disappearing. He looks beautiful, Woohyun thinks, and entirely unreal.

"Can I fuck you?" Woohyun blurts out, and Dongwoo's eyes pop open as he starts to laugh, startled.

"Is it really that nice a sweater?" he asks through giggles. Woohyun grumbles in the back of his throat and pinches Dongwoo's side, but he just keeps laughing, throwing one arm up over his eyes.

"Yes," Dongwoo says finally. "You can even leave the sweater on." He winks at Woohyun, big and cheesy, and Woohyun leans down to bite his lip even as he's fumbling with the fly of Dongwoo's pants. Dongwoo moans happily and tilts his head back, exposing his neck again, and Woohyun can't resist that kind of easy access. He sinks lower and starts kissing Dongwoo's neck, with a hint of teeth. Dongwoo squirms underneath him, breathing heavily, and Woohyun bites a little harder, abandoning Dongwoo's jeans where he'd pushed them down his thighs.

Dongwoo groans, long and low, but then he's reaching for Woohyun's pants, opening them and pushing them down around his thighs with more ease than Woohyun thinks is appropriate in the situation. He pushes Dongwoo's hands away, and pulls the little bottle of lube out of his pocket before he starts taking them off himself.

"Stop," he says as Dongwoo's hands creep towards him again. "I'm ravishing you." He resolutely keeps kicking his pants off even as Dongwoo starts laughing again.

"You look like a _fish_ ," Dongwoo says. Woohyun kicks him in the shin and finally gets his pants all the way off. He shoves them away with his foot, then rests his hands on either side of Dongwoo, looking down at him. Dongwoo is beaming at him, and Woohyun can feel one of his heels making its way up Woohyun's calf slowly.

"Back to business?" Woohyun says, and Dongwoo rolls his hips up smugly. His cock feels warmer without pants in the way, harder against Woohyun's, and Woohyun knows his eyelids flutter slightly as he grinds back down against him.

"This too," Dongwoo says, and tucks his thumbs into Woohyun's briefs before Woohyun can stop him. He pushes them down around his thighs, and Woohyun turns his focus to pulling off Dongwoo's boxers and getting rid of his jeans. Dongwoo grabs the hem of his sweater and Woohyun bats his hands away again.

"If you're keeping it, I'm keeping it," he says, and Dongwoo makes a face at him, but somehow he's still laughing.

"You really are into the sweaters," Dongwoo says, and he sounds like he's marveling, almost. Woohyun grumbles and doesn't look at him, reaching blindly for the lube and popping it open.

"I'm into you in a sweater," he says as he pours it over his fingers, and is gratified to see the way it makes Dongwoo blush and light up simultaneously. It is the little things, he thinks, and nudges Dongwoo's legs open, leaning in to press a kiss to the base of his cock that makes Dongwoo's thighs shudder around his head.

He's too fast and sloppy when he fingers him, impatient when he knows it's just a prelude, but Dongwoo's used to it, and Woohyun's grateful for the soft little noises he makes in the back of his throat as Woohyun slips a third finger in, soaked in lube. Dongwoo tilts his head up and smiles at him, then lets it hit the floor again with a gentle thunk as Woohyun curls his fingers.

"Wait," Dongwoo says, when Woohyun pulls his fingers out and starts to line himself up with Dongwoo again. He pushes Woohyun off him, away from the fire and rolls on his side. He looks back at Woohyun over his shoulder and adds, "If you're so worried about the heat." Woohyun slides back up against Dongwoo and kisses him sloppily, a little spit sliding down his jaw, then fists his cock and pulls Dongwoo's leg back over his hip.

"I like it like this," he says softly, sliding his cock slowly between his cheeks, the head catching just enough on Dongwoo's hole. Dongwoo whines and Woohyun buries his face in his neck, grinning.

"It's like cuddling," he continues, rubbing his cock more pointedly against the rim. Dongwoo whines, louder, and Woohyun pushes in, slowly but firmly.

"But better," he adds. "Closer." He rocks his hips once and Dongwoo lets out a deep, contented sigh, sinking further back against him.

"You're greasy," he says, and Woohyun snaps his hips up once, turning Dongwoo's laughter into a surprised hiccup and heavier breathing.

"But you like it," Woohyun says, and wraps an arm around Dongwoo's waist as he starts to set a rhythm he likes. Thorough, steady, but not too fast; he likes being in this moment, in the warmth, Dongwoo's sweater soft and thick under his hand and his cock twitching against Woohyun's arm.

It settles into a warm haze of sensation, almost mindless but overwhelmingly good. Dongwoo tries to speed him up at first, rolling his hips back, but Woohyun just keeps going and he can feel Dongwoo melt into it, rucking up his sweater to rub his hand across his belly and lazily stroking his cock. It might last forever, as far as Woohyun can tell.

"I love you," Woohyun mutters, his hips starting to stutter. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Dongwoo cries out and then he's shaking, tensing around Woohyun's cock. He starts to relax, taking big gasps of air, then puts his hand over Woohyun's. Woohyun can feel the come on Dongwoo's fingers, warm, dripping onto his, and he digs his fingers into Dongwoo's stomach as he starts to come, burying his head in Dongwoo's sweater, Dongwoo clenching around him again.

They lay like that as Woohyun comes down, trying to regulate his breathing. The come on their hands is grosser now, but the position is nice; the heat of Dongwoo, of the fire, the soft plush texture of the carpet.

"If you fall asleep like this," Dongwoo mumbles.

"You're one to talk," Woohyun says, but he pulls out carefully and rolls onto his back. He thinks the fire's dying but it's still toasty, the carpet warm from their body heat.

"We should sleep down here," he says out loud, and Dongwoo reaches back to shove him in the side with surprisingly good aim.

"That's what I've been _saying_."


End file.
